


Turned Into and Urban Legend: BonBon & Fundy

by Fanfic_Researcher_Serif



Series: Izuku is ____! [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Angst and Feels, Animatronic Bakugou Katsuki, Animatronic Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is Funtime Freddy, Bakugou Katsuki is Not a Hero, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Creepy Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Feral Bakugou Katsuki, Feral Midoriya Izuku, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is BonBon, Midoriya Izuku is Not a Hero, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Morally Ambiguous Bakugou Katsuki, Morally Ambiguous Midoriya Izuku, Other, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Scary Bakugou Katsuki, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Tired Tsukauchi Naomasa, but only for some parts, mostly creepy Ennard/Stitch Wraith shit featuring Izuku and Katsuki!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Researcher_Serif/pseuds/Fanfic_Researcher_Serif
Summary: "₴łⱠⱠɎ ₥łⱠⱠɎ, ₩ⱧɎ ⱤɆ₥ØⱤ₴Ɇ?"Blood red eyes filled with anger peer in the rusty, dim room. His voice filled with a whimsical malice.Toxic green eyes filled with spite stare right into the frightened form of the villain and illegal underground scientist Milly Kunakida.An axe is shown jutting out of the blonde animatronic's mechanical stomach. Half of the rabbit puppet's body draws closer to Milly and whispers with a whimsy rancor."נυѕт ℓєт иαтυяє, тαкє ιт'ѕ ¢συяѕє."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Izuku is ____! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Turned Into and Urban Legend: BonBon & Fundy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneak peak of the first chapter. I'll make the full chapter later. Just putting this out now before I forget tags and shit again. Inspired by 'Count the Ways' by Dawko and DHeusta.
> 
> Also, Orange text is a censor from me. we don't use the J word in my house! =D
> 
> Unless its 'Jeasus fucking Satan right in the ass' then no J word. Same with G word. Only 'goddamnit' is allowed.

Heroes rushed in the underground lab to where the experiments and victims are kept.

Tonight was the raid on the underground experimentation lab that'd been tracked for a while. Villains were beaten and apprehended earlier on. Right now was the time for searching victims in the underground lab they had. One of the Pro Heroes, Eraserhead, went down to the lowest level and faced a large well protected door. With the keycard, password, and fingerprint of the head scientist, he opened it and went in. He first sees the neat and clean laboratory and strangely enough, a small mechanical workshop in the middle of the room. He goes up to it and sees strange writings and blue prints on the table. It's all in another language, German? he notices.

On the blueprints were of some large, disturbing looking kind of twisted robot with a large cavity in it's stomach. It look like a human with it's facial features and also bear like ones around it's body. If you'd disregard the clearly twisted aspect of the plans, it looks like something that was made to be kid entertainment. Like those early 2000's Chucky Cheese animatronics he found scouring the old side of the internet last week. Looking to the right side, he finds similar blueprints for a bunny puppet thing in the same language. The rest of the table is just filled with notes in German.

'[Stars]...This shit is fucked up.' He thought gazing the plans gripped in his hands.

He went scouring around the table for anything useful as evidence or otherwise beside the papers he shoved into the 'evidence bag'. Other than those, he only found a clipboard with a watered, er, oiled? Oiled down code for something. He searched the whole lab before heading to a more empty part of the room. He passed by a door that looked quite old and rusted compared to the rest of the bright and tidy space. The door in contrast to the clean and tidy lab was strange and even alarming when small sounds came from behind it.

Pressing his head to the rusty grey door he could hear soft breathing and....something mechanical? He turned on his comm.

"This is Eraserhead calling in. I've found a strange and rusty metal door with breathing and mechanical noises behind it. It look more secure and bulkier than the rest of the other captive's cells. I might need some back up."

He talked into his radio and soon enough, the closer heroes and some police, Present Mic, Midnight, Sansa, and Tsukauchi, came to his strode in front of the rusty metal door. "Damn. Looks real outta place for sure. You know how to open it Eraser?" Present Mic asked. He nodded.

"I think so..I found a code of some sorts while scrounging around the place...hopefully it opens the door..”

Taking the code from the clipboard from earlier, he typed it in the keypad and the screen. It blinked green. The edges of the door poured out steam and unhinged slightly. The noised of something mechanical and breathing became audible to the rest of the company.

Grabbing the handle of the heavy door, he slowly opened it and what was inside the room made all of them gasp despite the darkness covering them.

In the middle of a dark room a silhouette of a large abnormal looking humanoid figure with a hat on what looks to be a stage from what they could make out. There was something on the figure's right hand that looked like some kind of creepy puppet. They couldn't see well but they can definetly hear and smell the sound of gears turning and blood in the air.

Suddenly, glowing red eyes open from the larger figure.

"Hehehehehyah..."

The figure giggled in an echoey, auto-tuned voiced. Even mores, it sounded like a _child_ _playing_ _with autotune_. The heroes and police shiver hearing it. Finding what hopes to be a light switch, Eraserhead turns it on a dim lights iluminate the room and the figures shocked and horrified them to the core.

The main figure was a blonde and spiky haired boy(?) with red eyes, pale skin and white bear ears. He surprisingly wore a white suit with a light reddish magenta dress shirt underneath. He had black dress shoes a black bowtie, and a small black top hat on his head. He was larger than all of them. 6 feet tall and 3 feet wide. His stomach looks unusually big. He looked like what was in the first blueprint he found earlier. [Stars], is this what those twisted sons of a bitches did to carry out their plans? With fucking **_kids_**?

He was identified as the missing child with the explosions quirk, Bakugou Katsuki.

The creepy puppet thing was also a boy. A rather small one who's practically the size of a small toddler in fact. He had curly green hair with pale skin and green rabbit ears. He also wore a fancy outfit looking very much like a waiter's uniform. He had a green dress shirt with white ruffles under a black vest and a red bowtie. On his waist area was a short white apron with ruffles on the end. He looked exactly like the second blueprint and that made him sick knowing the boy used to have a bottom half. It's gone now.

He was identified as the missing quirkless child, Midoriya Izuku.

What horrified the heroes and police however was that the 'puppet' who seemingly is missing his lower half was attached to the blonde's right hand. That and their faces. Clear lines can be seen dividing the the blonde's face in 6ths while on closer look, a line going around the green haired child's face from the sides like a full mask. On their cheeks were reddish magenta circles which looked to imitate a blush. The animal ears the two had on them were also mechanical parts imitating the actual thing. Their bodies at closer look seem to have a mechanical.....touch to them as well.

Looking closely at their wrists and fingers, they seem to be cut off and replaced as mechanical parts. The boy identified as Midoriya Izuku wakes up and opens his eyes. They glow a bright jade green.

"Oh my god.....what have those bastards done to these kids?" Midnight whispered. 

The boy identified as Bakugo Katsuki speaks in an auto tuned voice. "Well hello there! You're not that [freaking] [a-r_- ap-ple sog nut] of a _doctor_ are you?"

"N-no... we aren't." Tsukauchi said.

Izuku spun his small body on Katsuki's hand to face him. He bitch slapped him lightly and scolded him in a similar slightly echoey auto tuned voice, albeit higher pitched. "Now now K-kacchan. Don't be so rude to the new birthday boy and his friends."

"Birthday boy?" Sansa muttered confusedly.

Izuku spun around to look at the group outside the door. His bunny ears twitching upward.

"Yeah, the birthday boy in all black over there!"

The group looked at Eraserhead who raised an eyebrow. "How-?"

Izuku suddenly clapped his small hands. And lit up or a moment, interrupting Eraser's question.

"Oh my! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" The two children looked at each other and nodded in a strange fashion.

" **Sorry, we're Fundy and BonBon. Its nice to meet you** I guess."

Izuku, or 'BonBon' turned to smack 'Fundy' or Katsuki in the face again. "K-kacchan!"

" _Sorry_ _BonBon_." Katsuki reluctantly muttered, head dip- no, glitching a bit downwards.

They didn't know what to do. they've never seen anything.......anything........like _this_. A brave soul, Tsukauchi, spoke up. He cleared his throat. "I, I see. My name is Tsukauchi Naomasa. We are the Police and Heroes come to save the people down here."


End file.
